Ane
by NamidaNoNozomi
Summary: Naruto with a sister or is it a mother and what’s this hidden right under the noses of so many? What would happen if Naruto was never a boy, had a family no matter how little and had more brain capacity then most though possible, for “him” anyways.
1. Ch1: Wakeup call

Disclaimer: I own nothing that any one recognizes form Naruto, that all belongs to the maker of Naruto; anything else, thats not recognizes as already beingowned,is mine, but if any one would like to barrow any of it please do, just let me know so I can read it, too;).

Rating is as it is for safety reasons, when coming to later chapters.

Chapter1: Wake-up call

The sunlight was peaking through the second floor window. The slash of light landed along the eyelids of a sleeping face. The room, though not very big, was of moderate size, a wooden floor with an area rug of blue with an orange kanji for shadow. There was a shelf with books and scrolls as well as a few odds-an-ends on one wall, a dresser next to a closet on the wall opposite the shelving. The window was on the other side of the room from the door; and under said window was the double wide bed. The bed had sheets of black with a quilt that has a design and color scheme that goes with the area rug.

At that moment in the bed mentioned, was a sleeping bed-head blonde fast asleep, with rays of light warming whiskered cheeks. From outside the door in the hall, footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. When they stopped out side the door, there come a knock on the door; which caused the blonde to groan and rollover.

"Come on imooto-chan, time to get up," came the voice of a woman from the other side of the door. The door open to let in a small woman with long purple, black hair, with two strips of blue for her bangs, which just happen to be braided and tied back to keep her hair out of her face. She had eye of a glowing violet-lavender color with a deep indigo star at the pupils. She was wearing a black tank top under a silver medieval mail like mid-drift top with long sleeves; while she had a mini-skirt of the some mail like material over tight black jeans, with military boots with silver buckles. She giggled at seeing the blonde all curled up in the center of the bed.

"Okay, imooto-chan, no more lazing about its time to get up," the lady said as she shock the shoulder of the girl lying in the bed. "You still need to put up your henge and do some starches before going off to the Academy. So, get up, get up...come on no groaning just get up you lazy-bones."

With those words and actions, the girl lying in the bed groaned one more time and blinked open bright, clear, sky blue eyes with a deep crimson red radiating out from her pupils into the large expanse of blue. She lifted her head of wild sunny, golden yellow, blonde hair, to blink at the lady who was grinning evilly, at lest in the girls opinion, at her.

"Oh, Kaa-chan, it's to early to be so darn cheery," the girl groaned out while trying to burrow her way back into bed.

"Come on now, Naruto-chan, it really is time to get up if you want to be able to take a shower, eat breakfast, put up you henge up and still get to the Academy on time. It's already 6:40 and you take a good 25 minutes to take a shower, another 15 to get dressed, yet another 15 to eat breakfast," here she could be heard mumbling: "at lest if you eating at your normal speed not that nuisance of a disguise you wear when the idiotic villagers are looking, then its only six minutes tops!" Then back she went to lecture mode with, "five minutes to make sure the henge is on just right and holding, and a good 20 minutes at a decent pace to get to the Academy, which last time I checked started at eight. Which means you'll be just on time if you get up now or you going to have to run."

"What its 6:40 already... OH NOOOOO!" Naruto shouted while jumping out of herbed and taking off at top speed for the shower. Leaving the lady with a face that said here-we-go-again written all over it.

"And it took her the whole time I was talking to figure that out," the lady sighed to herself, while walking out of the room. "Well she did just wake-up, but I really not think she'll never be a morning person. Oh well, time to get breakfast on the table."

Okay I'm really new at this, so all advice would be most welcome. Anything, anyone, would like to see specific happen in later chapters, though it might not be add (but hey it just might be), but, any way, any inspiration is most welcome. I got the outline of what's going to happen already to go, but will be filling in the gaps as I go along.

No pairings here in the being, but in later chapters I'll be adding some in. So though I have a few of the pairings already planed out I'll take suggestions for any other as well as a vote on who to pair Naruto with.

Thanks for sticking around for this long ass ramble. Anyways,please... please review! ;) FlamingRose


	2. Ch2: Morning Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you all, please, don't sue!

Any confusion about the fact that Naruto called the mystery lady (who you all will meet in this chapter) mother, yet the lady called her little sister... well like I said in my profile, I like the sound of Japanese when spoken out loud and the fact the adopted families (as well as step-families come to think of it) can be a little strange in their titles for each other... beside I kinda like being confusing insert evil little smile

Chapter2: Morning Thoughts

'_Nothing like a nice, warm shower to wake you up in the morning,' _was the thought of the 12 year old girl, whose name was Naruto. The idea that she took 25 minutes to take a shower was not wrong at all. She loved to just sit there and think while the water woke her up slowly.

This morning she had a lot to think about, to see if she could reorganize her jumbled thoughts. Though she had already known about the Kyuubi and the Yondaime's their connection to her; having been told by Kageneko Namida, her Kaa-chan, who had adopted her at the age of six. That knowledge being the real reason she both attacked the Hokage Mountain and the reason she keep the truth about her being a girl a secret between her and her Okaa-san, as well as the Sandaime who had known about her secret from the beginning, which in turned allowed her to walk about the village with out fear. Yet, the fact that Mizuki-sensei had hated her so much and the idea that Iruka-sensei would hate her just as much still bothered her so.

She had known that stealing the Sacred Scroll was a trick, but it had been a chance to learn some of the forbidden jutsu, and Kaa-chan had said to take all opportunities given to learn and given so openly, that it was what a ninja does. No, what was really getting to her was that some one would attempt to kill her and truly believe that she, well as most thought _he_, was a monster. She knew that the secret of her being a girl was kept for multiple reasons, one being if no one knew she was a girl she could work in Kaa-chan's tavern, _The Neko no Kage, _as long as she covered her cheeks with no problem, as well as being able to walk around the village. Though now she was beginning to believing the reason Namida, a.k.a. Kaa-chan and Sandaime had always stressed for keeping the fact that she was female a secret, the reason that people might do something horrible to her physically.

'_How could people be so cruel with out even with out knowing me,'_ was her agonizing thought. As she finished her shower, getting out to finish dressing and heading down stairs to eat breakfast, her thoughts turned to her Okaa-san, Kageneko Namida. Kageneko was now down to Namida and Naruto, though when Namida adopted her she gave her the name Kageneko Nami. The Kageneko clan had taken great losses in the shinobi wars, and then when Kyuubi attack the clan had lost even more members, actually they were down to only a handful. The deaths of the last few were contributed to Uchiha Itachi.

The Kageneko clan was similar in a lot of ways to the Inuzuka clan, in that they owned cats and could both speak to them and use them in battle. Though there were a few differences such as the shadow bloodline abilities the clan members had, similar to the Nara clan. Yet, the greatest skill the clan had that made them both feared and hated by others was the ability in respect to adopted people. The clan's ability to share both the clan's abilities as well as the adopted persons own bloodlines, with each other. The bloodline of the clan is some what sentient it chooses who was to get the clan bloodline and who was going to lose it; if a clan member was to betray the clan and was in position of the bloodline it would just leave them and most of the time destroys their chakra system along the way. A person adopted into the clan would be given the clan symbol a mix of the kanji for both neko and kage, and if the bloodline wished they would gain the clan's bloodline and the immediate family of those doing the adopting would gain a weaker version of the adopted person's bloodline if they were in possession of one.

Namida had been on the same team of Itachi, and was placed onto an ANBU team under Itachi-san as well. Kaa-chan was only four years older then Oji-kun, so when Itachi Oji-kun had made chuunin at the age of eight Namida had been 12. They had been come good friends during that time. The death of the Uchiha clan and the last members of the Kageneko clan were contributed to Uchiha Itachi, since most people knew of the hate between the two clans this was not totally unbelievable. Since Namida left the ranks of shinobi most people truly believed the whole clan had been whipped out, though Namida was not keeping the fact that she was a live a secret, she was not advertising it either.

'_Kaa-chan still does not believe Oji-kun did all that killing. That belief is even why Kaa-chan isn't a ninja any more,'_ was the girl's thought.

'**_Maybe she's right you don't want to believe that about your Oji-kun did all that either,'_** Kyuubi spoke from the far reaches of the girls mind. She had been specking to Kyuubi ever since learning to mediate from her Okaa-san.

'_Kyuubi Ojii-sama, you finally woke up! Well ohayoo, Ojii-sama,'_ was the girls greeting to the fox demon inside her.

'**_Ohayoo kodomo,'_** was Kyuubi's responses**_. 'You know your Okaa-san has a good reason for believing in your Oji-san. You know very well that she adopted Itachi-san as an otooto and he did gain the Kageneko bloodline, just as you and your Okaa-san gain some of the Sharingan abilities. Yet, he was still fighting when he ran away. The Kageneko no Kekkon would not of let him keep the ability and total control of his chakra system if he had done such an offence with out a really good reason.'_**

Nami of course knew Ojii-sama was right, and that she should know better then to judge others, since most always seemed to judge her wrong, well when she was a _he_ that is. Beside she had known Oji-kun for a whole year before he left.

Namida had been 16 when she had taken in the unwanted beat up Uzumaki Naruto and given her a new life as Kageneko, a life as her self, not the demon boy that all thought her. She had taken Itachi as her Otooto-kun when he was nine and she had been 13, he had such a bad family life and she already thought of him as an otooto that they had seen no problem. Yet, the Uchiha clan had been furious about the whole thing.

"So I should have no doubts about Oji-kun, besides he knows I'm a girl and he never told any one. I was his imooto-chan just like I'm Kaa-chan's it's my job to always have faith in them!" Nami said out loud to herself in resolve. With that thought she finished all she had, so she grabbed her necklace, which was both a family symbol and the thing that kept her henge from being discovered, and her backpack.

Since she wears a henge she did not have to wear the actual orange suit. Oh, no, she dressed in a dark, indigo blue sleeveless sweater with all the stitching done in orange, which had the neck pulled up to her nose to hide her whisker marks, fingerless black gloves with four diamond shaped pieces of metal attached at the knuckles that went up to the middle of her biceps, along with a silver mini skirt of medieval like mail there her Okaa-san was dressed in, over black tights with bandages reaped around her right thigh with her kunai pouch, and black military boots with silver buckles just like her Okaa-san. She was also wearing dangling blue stars on either ear, along side post type earrings that were made of an orange colored gem made to look like stars, with one silver hoop on the cartilage of the right ear and two on the left ear.

All this was topped off with the necklace; it had one large stone of indigo blue, surrounding this center stone was a ring of small pieces of onyx. Surrounding this stone was a silver sun with four large, triangle shaped rays at the four compose points, with the kanji for north at the top, east to the left, south at the bottom, and west to the right and above these were four diamond shaped pieces of emeralds. Between these are four smaller rays with four round, pieces of ruby on them. Then between the eight triangle rays were eight ray that had a slight 's' shape to them, a curve, and running up these from the base, almost to the top was a line of gold in the center. In the center of this all was the clan symbol, of the kanji for kage and neko mixed, in silver superimposed on the center of the indigo stone.

"Imooto-chan come on time to eat breakfast if you going to meet you new genin team and jounin sensei at the Academy on time," called Namida from the kitchen a crossed the apartment, which was located above the _Neko no Kage _tavern came.

"Okay, I'm coming," Nami called back, as she took off running down the hall to the kitchen.

Hi again all, I probably wont up date at a particular time every week, cuz I'm really, really forgetful, but like I said I don't like abandoned stories, so I'll try really hard not to abandon any of mine. Well any ways if any one finds I'm misspelling any of the words from Naruto please tell me and I'll change them.

Well any ways I figured I'd better write the translations for the Japanese words I'm using just in case any ones having any problems.

Okaa-san or Kaa-chan: are mother and mom.

Oji-san or Oji-kun: uncle.

Ojii-sama: Grandfather.

Imooto-chan or Imooto-san: little sister.

Otooto-kun or Otooto-san: little brother.

Ane-chan or Ane-san: big sister.

Ani-kun or Ani-san: big brother.

Ohayoo: good morning.

Kodomo: child/kid.

Neko: cat.

Kage: shadow.

Neko no Kage: cat's shadow.

Kageneko no Kekkon: the Kageneko (shadowcat: family name I came up with) bloodstain (name for the bloodline I just made up).

Namida: teardrop.

Nami: wave.

These words I'm not to sure I'm translating right so please help!

Chakra: the stuff produces when mixing physical and spiritual energies.

Jutsu: the techniques the ninja do with their chakra.

Genjutsu: jutsu that are illusions.

Henge: a genjutsu that makes a person (ninja) look different.

Shinobi: ninja.

Okay see any problems let me know and I'll try to fix it. Any ways this ramble seems to be at an end, so please, please review... I need the help; P

FlamingRose

Not to make excuses, but for the last two days wouldn't let me upload the new chapter... not that I'm a very punctual updater. Yet, does any one think they know what I might have been doing wrong?


	3. Ch3: Meet the Team

Disclaimer: Don't own anything... well anything worth any money.

Okay, as some can see this story will follow along the same lines as either the anime or the manga which ever I actually got to see or read, but with a lot of changes and I may even leave out some of the smaller events. I'll be calling Naruto by Nami most of the time though people will mostly call her Naruto when she acts like a male. Namida will mostly be called Kaa-chan by Nami and Okaa-san by those referring to her as Nami's mother.

Chapter3: Meet the Team

Nami sat down at the table in the kitchen to eat her breakfast. The one thing that really got her Okaa-san mad was when she skips a meal, a specially breakfast. Not wanting to wear weights for a week, have extra practice hours add to her schedule, or just plain get her ass handed to her during a sparing match, all for missing a meal, so instead she just made time to eat her breakfast.

"Kaa-chan, I just don't know if I can keep acting like an immature little boy for much longer. I've been doing it for six years straight, the only time I can be me is when I'm with you, even in the tavern or out in the streets I either have to be the annoying Naruto, or the quiet little nervous village girl. I just don't know if I can keep this up, Kaa-chan," Nami got out with a voice that showed that the other day's incident with the scroll had pushed her to her limits. She was just so close to tears and she never cried, being such a spirited, strong willed girl, she was never overly girly, but it had just now all caught up to her in that one moment.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Koneko, I don't know if you'll really get to be your self out in the open for a very long time yet, but you finally joining a genin team. Why don't you try toning down on the annoying-little-boy act, as you call it? Maybe you'll finally make some friends and if you find them trust worthy tell them you secrets; after all you are the only one exempt from the laws about Kyuubi-sama and your gender is your choose to talk about... with in reason that is," was Namida's answer. She felt horrible about how her daughter had to act. Yes, even thought she went around calling Nami her little sister, she did indeed think of the girl as her daughter. It was just that she was still young after all she was only 22 years old and had only been 16 at the time of the adoption, so had gotten into the habit of calling her Imooto-chan. Though that changed when ever she was greatly angered at Nami or when she was very worried about Nami that is.

"Alright," Nami took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "I think I'm okay now. I'll take your advice and tone it all down a bit, Kaa-chan."

"Now I think you better getting going or you going to be late. So put up your henge and start running girl!" Namida announced at the end of breakfasts. Then sat back to watch, with that small evil little smile on her face, as Nami now looking like her male self, Naruto, started to run out the door only to turn back to grab her, or is it his, kunai pouch setting on the table, while placing a kiss on her cheek just to run out once again shouting a "see you later" over her...his shoulder. _'Doesn't matter what form Nami is in, she'll always be Nami.'_

Nami made it to class before anyone else really did and decided to forge sleep so as to not have to deal with any of her class mates. Not having to wait long before the room filled and Iruka-sensei. She didn't have to deal with any one asking what she was doing there since she supposedly failed the test. She listened to the first part of Iruka-sensei's lecture on becoming genni, but just toned him out during the time that he was announcing the teams. At lest she was up until he stated her name.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka announced in a loud voice. _'Damn it, why'd I have to get Oji-kun egotistical brother and his fanatic fan girl!' _Nami's mind was ranting; or at lest it was until the Kyuubi let out a loud growl at all the racket.

When Sasuke and Sakura had been announced Sakura had been celebrating, yet the minute she processed who her other team mate was she began to protest_. 'How can Sasuke and I be parted with that moron?' _inner Sakura was shouting, while alternating with jumping around in happiness with being placed with her Sasuke.

Going with the thoughts of his two brand new team mates, Sasuke was not happy with either of his two team mates. Not that he had wanted any team mates after that incident with the clan's mass slaughter he didn't really trust any one or even feel safe or strong enough to get close to any one ever again.

After, Iruka was done announcing all the teams and getting both Ino and Sakura to just except their teams, he gave all the students permission to go have lunch and get to know their new teammates. When Nami saw the way Sasuke just left and Sakura forgetting about her, well him... what ever moving on, in favor of harassing her Sasuke-kun, Nami decided to go speak with Namida giving her an update on the team and ask for some advise. Beside she figured that the other day's incident would cover her unusual behavior.

While running out of class trying to avoid Iruka-sensei as much as possible, she was thinking to herself that her Okaa-san would definitely be the best place to start reconnaissance on her teammates. Because she was so deep in thought about how to gather information on her team she missed Iruka reaching for her until it was too late.

-Okay hello all who at lest bothered to even stay with this story so far. Okay to be truthful at first I forgot I even was writing a story. Then just a couple of weeks ago I had a rather depressing disappointment, which had me stopping in the middle of this chapter for a while. I hope that it didn't change my writing to much. Any ways the polls for couples is more or less open. No Itachi or Sasuke parings with Nami I'm afeard, as well as any parings involving any age different of more the five year in either direction. I already had these suggestions:

Nami/Gaara

Nami/Neji

Nami/Kiba

Nami/Lee

So far there have been no suggests for any other paring. I won't be doing any same gender parings seeing as how I'm not too good at even the type I'm going to be attempting as it is. Please vote and add more suggestions, even though the relationship parts won't show up for a while at lest.

-On another note, thanks to all that have been reading this story so far and I'm still holding to my hope of not abandoning it. See any problems with names, terms or translations please let me know. I still can't seem to get the format working the way I want so any one got any hits on how to get it working better, I'd really appreciate them.

Okay the older translations so no one has to go back looking for them, all newer ones are on the top of the list:

Koneko: Kitten

Sama: very high honorific title

San: kind of like Mr. Ms. Miss or Mrs.

Kun: polite yet friendly title, mostly used for males (yet can be used on girls as well)

Chan: kind of like Kun yet cuter mostly use for females

Sensei: title for a teacher/professor/mentor

Kakashi: scarecrow

Hatake: field (a field with crops, actually... I think)

Iruka: dolphin

Umino: Master

Uzumaki: whirlpool (or spiral... I think)

Sakura: cherry blossoms

Uchiha: Fan

Kyuubi: nine tails

Kitsune: fox

Kyuubi no Kitsune: Nine Tail Fox

Sharingan: the Uchiha bloodline (not sure of translation)

Kageneko: shadow cat (family name I came up with)

Okaa-san or Kaa-chan: are mother and mom.

Oji-san or Oji-kun: uncle.

Ojii-sama: Grandfather.

Imooto-chan or Imooto-san: little sister.

Otooto-kun or Otooto-san: little brother.

Ane-chan or Ane-san: big sister.

Ani-kun or Ani-san: big brother.

Ohayoo: good morning.

Kodomo: child/kid.

Neko: cat.

Kage: shadow.

Neko no Kage: cat's shadow.

Kageneko no Kekkon: the Kageneko bloodstain (this is the name for the bloodline limit).

Namida: teardrop.

Nami: wave.

Alright on to the ninja terms (I think):

Genin: first rank for a ninja just out of the academy

Chuunin: rank up from above reached after show of skill in an exam

Jounin: top rank with out being a legendary ninja or a Kage

Kage: (shadow) leaders and top ninja of the hidden ninja villages

Hokage: (fire shadow) leader of the hidden ninja village in the leaves of the fire country.

Kunai: the throwing daggers of a ninja.

Chakra: the stuff produces when mixing physical and spiritual energies.

Jutsu: the techniques the ninja do with their chakra.

Genjutsu: jutsu that are illusions.

Henge: a genjutsu that makes a person (ninja) look different.

Shinobi: ninja.

Alright now here are a few more facts I guess I should add:

Kageneko Namida: 22 years of age at the time this story stars, 14 at time of meeting Nami/Naruto, 16 when she had adopted Nami, 17 at time of Uchiha massacre, and 10 during the time of Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack.

Kageneko Nami/ Uzumaki Naruto: 12 at story being, 4 when meeting Namida, 6 when adopted, 7 when Uchiha clan was killed off.

Uchiha Itachi: 18 story start, 10 when meeting Nami, 12 at Nami's adoption, 13 when massacred his clan and 6 during Kyuubi's attack.

Uchiha Sasuke: 12 story start, 7 at massacre.

Hatake Kakashi: 26 at story start and 14 during attack.

Umino Iruka: 25, and 13 during attack.

Sakura: 12 at story being.

-Okay that's almost three pages of information. I'll most likely just alternate the type of information form chapter to chapter. Oh well that's all for now. Please Review...FlamingRose


End file.
